


Absolutely Marbleous

by Miniminihosh



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Art Student Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Statue Lee MInho | Lee Know, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), cheating doesn't happen to the main characters, jeongin is Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniminihosh/pseuds/Miniminihosh
Summary: From a prompt by writing.prompt.s on Instagram."There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand.One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms."Or the fic where Jisung just wanted to look at art but ended up with a pretty man in his arms.Or Jisung not really believeing in love but is forced to learn after finding out he has a soulmate.also"... He's absolutely Marbleous""Felix, he's made of metal!"





	1. Frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I hope y'all like this. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I also edit as I write so if there are errors and grammar mistakes i would greatly appreciate it if y'all would tell me.

“Dude we should totally take a picture with it, it would be cool as hell!” Felix exclaims while walking towards the statue he wanted to snap a photo of.

 

There was quite a crowd surrounding the statue, which was understandable. District 9, or the place where they were, was known for the statue situated at the district center. It was practically tradition that if you went to District 9 the statue would always be part of your itinerary.

 

The statue was just that of a normal young man, nothing exciting about him except for the legend that surrounded it.

 

The legend goes that the young man used to be one of the fairest in the district. All of the people that beheld his beauty fell for him. But alas, the man was not blessed by the god of love for he was unable to fall for anyone.

 

Upon learning of his fate he went to a witch and asked if there was anything that could be done, and the witch told him that the only one he would fall for was the other half of his soul, but sadly that other half was yet to be in that day and age.

 

Struck with grief the boy asked the witch if there was anything that could be done. The witch then answered, “My lovely boy, there is a spell that can be used for you to meet the one you were destined to be with.” Hearing this the man’s hope was returned. He then agreed to anything the witch wanted in return and the witch immediately started the spell.

 

And now here the statue was, still in the district center. It was said that their soulmate would be the only one that can turn him back into a normal human, and that can be done by touching him. Because of that everyone took a photo making sure to touch the statue.

 

Even though Jisung actually didn’t believe in the legend he still wanted to see the statue up-close since he was studying art and was told that the statue actually looked amazing, even almost life-like at times.

 

Jisung followed Felix to the center of the district. There were still quite a lot of people around, a group of girls were trying to take a picture with the statue, there were nine of them in total and each one of them made sure they were touching the man.

 

Jisung cringed as he watched the ensemble, they were touching the statue in some of the most inappropriate places, but there really was nothing he could do about that.

 

The man taking their picture gave them a small smile as he counted down.

 

He looked back at the statue and started to study it better. The statue looked as tall as him, if not a few centimeters taller. The material used was probably metal which was amazing since it was wearing clothes that looked at least a few decades old and that technique would have been hard at the time, but what stood out the most was its’ pose. For some reason the statue had both of its’ thumbs up, as though he was telling someone that he was ready.

 

And for such an important statue it didn't even have a podium so it was in easy reach of anyone, which made sense now that Jisung thought better of it. But it didn't even have a title nor the name or alias of the artist, maybe he could look and try to find their sign in the work.

 

But everything about the statue was just  _odd._

 

He was surprised when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder, it was Felix. “Bro stop thinking too hard about art right now, I really want to take a pic and that guy told me that he can take it.” He said as they walked towards the guy that took the girls picture.

 

The guy in question was looking at them while they walked. “Hi! I’m Jimin, you must be Jisung? Felix here told me that you were an art student and that you wanted to take a picture with Minho?” The man said with a smile offering his hand, which Jisung kindly shook.

 

“Yes, I am Jisung, but who exactly is Minho?”

 

“Oh, that’s the statue’s name, we locals were told of his story and every one of us also knows his name by heart, you know just in case he wakes.” Jimin supplied with a smile.

 

Jisung looked at Jimin quizzically but he didn’t question the guy.

 

Felix wanted to take a single and a group picture, because he wanted to send the single photo to his boyfriend and the group one, with both of them, to their friends.

 

Felix went and took his photo first. Holding the guy’s thumbs in each hand with his right foot up and his head thrown back. As though he and the statue were friends laughing at each other's jokes.

 

When he was done, Jisung went and took his place. He looked at the statue, and up-close he realized that the man had a hopeful expression on his face, he was quite handsome, and had a smile which showed his bunny teeth. He looked amazing, all the details were truly beautiful and perfect.

 

“Jisung stop ogling the man and take the picture first! I know he's absolutely _Marbleous_ ” Felix shouted at him, while Jimin was chuckling beside him.

 

"Felix, he's made of metal!" he answers back as he felt his face go red, which was odd, but he really couldn’t care anymore. He decided to put his arm around the man and was about to pose with a thumbs up as well when suddenly the statue next to him fell. But he was fast enough to catch it in his arms.

 

No, not a statue. A man.

 

A man. No, Minho, who was now in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I haven't written in a while so I suspect that I'm probably a bit rusty. but anyways I ain't that good of a writer lol.
> 
> And those nine girls were twice, I FANCY them, and y'all know Jimin mah bro.
> 
> Also I'm dying because of the Comeback. hfeuihfiunjkasdnhbfieh


	2. A little backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back due to demand!
> 
> As always English is not my first language so if i made any grammar mistakes please tell me about it.

He was sitting in a room a few minutes later watching Minho sleep on the bed.

 

“Dude, how is he?” Felix asks as he enters the room.

 

“Well he seems fine I guess.” Jisung answered while still watching over the sleeping figure.

 

Jisung couldn’t really wrap his head around what just happened, and everything seemed so confusing to him now.

_A few minutes earlier._

_“Dude what just happened?” Felix says as he approaches Jisung and Minho._

_Minho was currently on the ground fighting of some sleep. Jisung seemed to have caught him at the last moments before he fell to the ground so no harm in him hitting his head._

_“Oh yeah. He fell. He was that statue. He just unfroze. Wait – doesn’t that mean that I’m his- “Jisung thought while staring at the boy next to him._

_He didn’t even realize there was a ruckus around them until Jimin laid a hand on the half-asleep figure. “Minho? You’re finally back! Welcome home.”_

_“Jimin?” Minho says at last before finally falling asleep._

_Jimin then proceeded to stand and directed Jisung and Felix as to where they could bring Minho._

 

\--------

 

And now they’re at what looks to be Jimin’s house.

 

The owner of said house just told them where they could put Minho while he gets them some drinks.

 

The two friends ended up in a room with Minho sleeping peacefully in a bed.

 

Jisung looked around the room. It was almost barren, it’s obvious how the place hasn’t been lived in for maybe a few decades. But it looked clean and well preserved.

 

He was still looking around when Jimin entered the room with a tray of drinks in hand.

 

“Ah he’s still asleep I see.” Jimin says as he puts the tray on what looks to be a study table.

 

He gave the two boys their drinks before continuing in talking.

 

“Hmm… you must be curious as to how I know Minho and how he knows me back, right?” He looks at the two boys who nods fervently back.

 

“Well it’s kind of a complicated story but I’ll give you a run of it. But please don’t interrupt me while I tell you my story, I’ll entertain your questions after, okay?” He says as he settles on the bed by Minho’s feet.

 

“To tell you the truth I’m actually Minho’s legal guardian.” Upon hearing this both boys’ eyes grew huge.

 

“Well he’s not exactly a minor anymore but I still like to think of it that way.

 

This boy actually grew up as an orphan but upon meeting me decided that he wanted to work under me, how cute he was as a child.” Jimin says while glancing at him.

 

“But sadly, he learned of his fate and wanted something else, he wanted unconditional love, which is understandable when you know his background more.

 

“So, one day he asked me if I could help him and I agreed, without even thinking of the consequences. The hopeful look he had really did me good that day. Anyway, any questions?” He ends with a soft smile.

 

Both boys hand shot up upon hearing this. Jimin nods towards Felix “How old are you? How old is he? And are you saying you’re the witch that cast the spell on him? He asks rapid fire.

 

“Wait I’ll answer that one by one. Well I’m a few centuries old, I stopped counting at two hundred I guess?” Jimin answers thinking deeply.

 

“As for Minho, he was frozen when he was twenty-two years old, but if you also add the time he was frozen, he’s at least a hundred years old I guess.

 

And lastly yes, I am in fact the witch. But I’d rather you call me a Moonchild.” He answers calmly.

 

Jisung’s eyes grew at that. A Moonchild was right in front of him.

_Moonchildren_ or people blessed by all the Gods; they were the most powerful people out there. There are only a handful of people throughout history that were recorded moonchildren. To think that one was in front of him was astonishing.

 

It was obvious that Felix had the same thoughts as him when he practically screamed “You’re a Moonchild! Wait? Moonchildren still age normally right?”

 

He was about to ask more when he realized that Minho was starting to wake up from his slumber.

 

“Well I’ll tell you more about it later. But right now, it seems that sleeping beauty is finally waking up.” Jimin says while looking at Minho who was starting to stir in his sleep.

 

“Hey Minho, you’re finally awake bud, why don’t you meet your soulmate?” Jimin whispers softly.

 

Minho slowly sits up from his position and looks at both the boys.

 

“Oh yeah he was my soulmate!” Jisung thinks as he stares back at the boy also staring at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love world building. but it seems i got too excited and now I wanna flesh out this story more.
> 
> Anyways thanks for all the comments it made me warm all over. i don't know how to express it in English so i'll say it in my mother tounge " Kinilig ako sa inyo!!!"
> 
> Also i saw someone who had the same prompt as me, i looked through it and though we had the same prompt it seems that our stories are different enough so i guess it'll be fine lol.
> 
> so next chapter is the first actual meeting. i don't know when i'll post it but i'll try to be fast about it.
> 
> Lastly i live for your comments, and though i don't really answer much I'm really thankful for them.


	3. All is fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i have written more.
> 
> I love world building so very much.
> 
> Anyways as always, please tell me about grammar errors i could have and all that good stuff.

“Oh! Hello, I’m Felix, this guy over here is Jisung!” Felix says as he offers his hand for a shake.

 

“Ah, I be Lee Minho.” He says shaking Felix’s hand while still staring at Jisung.

 

“Ah yer as cute as a bug’s ear, ain’t he Jimin? Also, can I have some city juice mah throats kinda dry.” Minho then suddenly says rapid-fire.

 

Jimin smiles at him and offers him a glass of water that he brought along with the tea.

 

While Minho was drinking Jisung suddenly piped-up. “Umm… why exactly is he talking like that? Also, what did he just say?”

 

Jimin giggled while answering “I did tell you that he was quite old, which also means he’s not from this generation. I can do a spell so he can change the way he talks but this seems a lot more fun.”

 

“Ah I swear Jimin here is off the cob like he always was, are yeh the man I’m boutta be dizzy with?” He says while addressing Jisung.

 

Jisung looks at him quizzically, he actually had no idea what in the world the man just told him. He looked towards Jimin asking him for help.

 

Jimin laughed for one final time before muttering under his breathe and closing his eyes. He held onto Minho’s forehead, when his hand started glowing.

 

Both the boy’s eyes were wide from what they were watching. Minho on the other hand were still unfazed by everything and still staring at Jisung.

 

When the light started to fade Jimin then opened his eyes. “Well that should’ve done the trick.” He offered with a smile.

 

“Anyways as I was saying Jimin is very corny and he thinks that everything in funny. Also are you the man I’m supposed to be in love with?” Minho says as he continues to look at Jisung.

 

“Umm… I think so? Really I can’t find any of this believable.” And really how could Jisung. A statue just woke up then suddenly he was expected to be in love with him.

 

Jisung then proceeded to look at his phone to look at the time upon seeing it ha realized that they were going to be late for their train ride home if they didn’t hurry.

 

“Also, we’re going to be late for our ride so I’m sorry for this, but we really need to leave.” Jisung says hoping that he was able to convey his urgency to them.

 

 

Jimin gave them both a sad smile, “It’s okay I understand.” He showed them towards the door. The whole time Minho was just string at them as they left the place. 

* * *

 

They barely got into the train when its doors started to close behind Felix and Jisung.

 

They went around finding an open seat. They were headed back to their place. District 5, a place known for its arts, or their home.

 

Upon finding seats Felix started talking “Bro that was an amazing experience, and Minho was actually really like pretty.”

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Jisung answered as he looked out of the windows and at the scenery passing outside.

 

“And you were also kind of rude to him.” Felix says with a smile towards his friend. He hated those times. When his best friend knew that there was something bothering him.

 

He just looked at Felix and gave him a nod. He then continued to look at the scenery.

 

Sure, he knew he was being rude, but could he really care? No, not really. He knew that they were supposed to be ‘Soulmates’, but he had no concept of that, it wasn’t normal.

 

Their world, though had magic and gods, never really had soulmates. Sure, some people claim that the people they were with were their soulmates but that’s all it is – a claim. It wasn’t a fact, and there was never proper evidence for it.

 

Now he was suddenly being told that he had one. It was stupid and unbelievable.

* * *

 

For the rest of the ride home he continued to think horrible thoughts about fate and how it was being unfair.

 

He told Felix that he was going to go somewhere first before he went home. And that he should go home and not wait for him.

 

He then proceeded to go to his favorite coffee shop and ordered a mug of hot chocolate and a slice of cheesecake.

 

The place was a little crowded for the time of day but luckily enough he found an empty table at a corner of the shop.

 

He was sipping on his hot chocolate when he heard someone clear their throat.

 

In front of him the most handsome man he had ever seen was stood in front of him, well other than Minho (this was supplied his stupid brain).

 

“Hello, the place is a little crowded and I saw that you had a free seat on your table can I have a seat if your fine with it?” The man asked with a smile.

 

“No… I mean no it’s fine, umm… sure he-ere take it.” Jisung replies while stuttering.

 

The man smiles at him while sitting on the seat across from Jisung. “Thanks for that, I’m Jin by the way.”

 

Jisung nods at him “Jisung” he offers back. He then continues to eat his food. He looks up and sees that Jin was watching him eat.

 

“Jisung have you ever been in love? Maybe even just a crush?” Jisung then proceeds to choke on his cheesecake upon hearing this. He drinks from his cup and tries to calm himself before answering.

 

“No not really no.” He answers frowning. It wasn’t normal for someone his age to say such a thing, but it was the truth, sure he loved his friends, but he never really had a thought about romantic love.

 

“I understand, I’ve only been in love once to be honest, but have you ever thought why that is?” Jin continued to question him.

 

“I don’t know? I never really thought about it, love was never important to me.” He replied.

 

Jin smiled at him though it was obvious that he was starting to get annoyed. “Well love has always been a strong motive it can even make you move mountains. Just keep thinking about why you never even felt anything for anyone. It’s just certainly impossible not to.”

 

Jin suddenly stood “Well I bid you farewell for the meantime. And remember all’s fair in love and war.” He said while leaving.

 

Jisung tried to look back and find him but was unable to. _All’s fair in love and war._ It was the saying of their second god, aptly titled the god of love and war. The lover of the king of the Gods, he was said to have only ever loved the king and no one else.

 

The odd encounter stuck to him even as he left the café a few minutes later. On the way home he also continued to think about what the man just told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?
> 
> Why was Jisung so rude? what is happening? Will i die when yellow road is released? we'll know later on.
> 
> Anyways y'all thinking what Jin is, other than just weird he's also gonna be important later on.
> 
> Also here's a translation to all the slang Minho used:   
> City Juice - cup of water  
> dizzy with - be in love with  
> Cute as a bug's ear - very cute  
> off the cob - corny
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


	4. Hesitancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back.
> 
> As always please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and all that.

Jisung sighed as he threw his bag on the couch in the living room.  It was almost 9 in the evening, which meant that the people of the house were either doing their work for school or, in Chan’s case, cooking food for everyone .

Speaking of Chan, Jisung decided to look at the kitchen to ask if needed any help. And  maybe surprise the man.

“Hey, how’s the trip?” Chan was stirring something in a pot, humming  happily .

“I hate it when you know where I am.” Jisung walks closer to Chan and looks over his shoulder to look at the pot. “Also do you need any help with that?”

“I’m almost done actually. Why not set the table up while I add some finishing touches to this. Also, it seems that you’re the one who’s in need of help.” Chan says as he finally faces Jisung with his eyebrow raised  inquisitively .

“Felix?” Jisung asks.

Chan nods with a sad smile.

“I don’t even understand what happened myself, like waking a guy that’s about a hundred years old wasn’t even part of the itinerary .” Jisung replies while taking the bowls in the cupboard to set on the table.

“You know how weird it is to  suddenly have someone who’s supposed to be your ‘other half’  just because a god said you were ‘destined to be’ .

The idea of soulmates themselves seem like absolute bat poop, I’m already a whole person, I don’t need anyone else to fill me .” Jisung finishes while  angrily placing the cutlery on the table.

Chan places the contents of the pot into eighth separate bowls. “I don’t think soulmates are people that's supposed to fill you. You aren’t empty and being without them doesn’t make you any less of a person.

I think they’re like a pair of socks, it’s fine to wear socks even if they’re mismatched, but wearing the right pair feels a lot better than  just wearing any sock .” Chan offers while he finishes putting all the bowls on the table.

“Anyway, can you call everyone for dinner? I’m  just gonna put the rice and side dishes out.” Chan adds while retreating in the kitchen.

Jisung huffs and goes to call everyone to eat.

* * *

  


A few minutes later they were all eating at the dinner table. With Chan sitting at the head of the table and everyone in their consecutive seats.

Jisung loved it when they were all together like this, it always felt like they were a family, no not  just felt, they were actually a family .

He was  silently chewing on his food when a bout of laughter  suddenly put him out of his daze.

“You mean to tell me Jisung  just deadass stared at the man after he called him cute?” Changbin asks through a fit of laughter.

Jisung listened in on what they were talking about and it seemed like Felix was telling Changbin all about their trip and how it went .

“Can you guys not?”  Jisung tries to plead with them, but of course nobody listens to him, ‘ nobody ever does in this household ‘Jisung thinks .

“Guys I’m trying to eat and it’s hard when everyone of you are yowling.  Just get off of Jisung’s case right now.” Woojin tells them. 

Upon hearing this Jisung gives Woojin a thankful smile, and the man returns it to him.

“But  really though dude can you not like think about it? Minho seems like an actual nice guy and you know you’re kinda y’know.” Felix tells him while gesturing towards Jisung.

“I’m what? Single? Lix I don’t need anyone to be happy with.  Like I know you’re happy with Binnie, and Chan’s happy with Woojin, and even Hyunjin is happy with Seungmin and Jeongin . But I  really don’t need anyone else right now.” Jisung snaps back.

“Also, I ate enough thanks for the food I’m going to my room.” He stands and walks towards his room acting as though he doesn’t hear Chan scold the others for what they  just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK.
> 
> Comeback is tomorrow, which also means I'm dying tomorrow.
> 
> Also I'm sorry i haven't been posting, i was a bit busy with school stuff but now that I'm done with what i needed to do i'm free to post again.
> 
> I'm also sorry that this is very short, i'm just a little sick and may have a headache so this is all i can make for the meantime.
> 
> anyways see y'all next time.


	5. Maybe a little is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo again.
> 
> as always grammar and spelling mistakes are a thing and if you would kindly point it out to me that would be very nice.

Jisung was sulking in bed playing on his phone when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“What?” Jisung looks towards the door.

 

“It’s Jeongin, can I some in?” The boy on the other side of the door asks.

 

“Door’s not locked,” Jisung answers as he goes back to looking at his phone.

 

A few moments later Jisung feels the bed dip next to him and a hand softly caressing his hair.

 

“You know you’re being too hard on yourself with that no love business,” Jeongin softly tells Jisung as he continues to pet Jisung on the head.

 

“I’m not being hard on myself; I just really don’t think it’s possible for me to fall in love just because I was told I was ‘destined’,” Jisung put his hand up to make air quotes at this “to be with him or something.” He ends as he turns his phone off and faces at Jeongin properly.

 

“Jisung I know it’s hard to see how this love business works but- “Jeongin was abruptly cut off.

 

“But exactly what Jeongin? My parents practically showed that they were in love with each other but for some damn reason my mother can still cheat on my father?

 

And that my father can’t leave my mother because he loves her? Love is nothing but a delusion and all it does is hurt you.” Jisung ends with raising his voice at the younger boy.

 

As Jisung glances at the younger boy he sees that his eyes had turned glassy.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scream, you don’t have to cry,” Jisung pleads as he tries to console the crying boy.

 

“I’m not crying because you screamed at me, I’m crying because the way you talked about love was just lonely.

 

Have you never really thought that what we felt towards you wasn’t love? We love you with all our heart, it may not be romantic, but love isn’t just in that form you know?

 

Sure, we’d want you to experience romantic love but if you can’t even see that what we have for you is also love then what’s the point.” The crying boy gives him one last look before leaving the room.

 

Now Jisung is sat on his bed thinking about what he was just told. Sure, he knew about other types of love, its just that people were always stuck on the romantic kind.

 

He had always seen the guys as his closest friends, heck he even considered them as his family now, he loved them with all his heart, and he knew that.

 

Jeongin was actually right, he never really thought of the guys when he thought of love, he always saw it as nothing useful and thought that he had none of it in his heart.

 

But he was wrong all along, what he felt for the guys, and what he felt for his parents, even though they weren’t a great example of love, was still the thing he despised the most.

 

So, he decided to do something about it.

 

He was about to stand up from his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

 

_It seems I’m very famous today._ Jisung thought “Door’s open,” He says as he stands from his bed.

 

In comes Felix with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Ah Felix, Just the man I needed,” Jisung walks towards Felix, putting his arm on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, and I also need you to explain why Jeongin came out of here crying,” Felix answers taking Jisung’s arms off of him.

 

And explain Jisung did.

* * *

 

After explaining what had happened Felix’s mood became a lot brighter than how it was a few minutes ago.

 

“Dude, I’m totally in this plan. Oh yeah, what even is the plan?” Felix asks as he looks at Jisung with a smile.

 

“Well to be honest I just wanted to try going over to them this weekend since I have no way of contacting them.” Jisung scratches his head as he answers.

 

“Not really,” Felix says as he fiddles with his phone, “To tell you the truth I was hoping you’d have a change of heart, so I took Jimin’s number.” He finishes smiling as he hands Jisung the phone.

 

“And when exactly did you get that?” Jisung asks the boy.

 

“While you were watching Minho. It’s gonna be fine Jisung I’ll set the date up.” And with that Felix leaves the room but not before screaming “And you also have to explain to everyone else why Jeongin was crying or else you’re screwed.”

 

Jisung sighs as he follows Felix out of his room.

 

But on the bright side, it seems that he has a meeting in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back at it again.
> 
> Jeongin is baby, no onw hurts baby.
> 
> i don't know how authors can make just multiple chapter works with so many works, i just look up to them so much, they;re amazing at what they do.
> 
> also i actually really liked side effects, i don't know about y'all but i can't stop listening to it. like damn "it's so good" (Read in Chan's voice lol)
> 
> anyways thanks for reading.


	6. Meetings

There Jisung was, sat at the table in the café a week after, where, he met the handsome man named Jin.

 

Now he was waiting to meet another handsome man.

 

_Why are there so many handsome people in this area_ , Jisung was thinking.

 

He had already ordered for them and was waiting for the man he was meeting up with to arrive.  Though truth  be told  he  really  wanted to eat that slice of cheesecake no matter what the guys told him about being a “good date” .

 

He though about the guys, how within the past week he’d been trying to be more open about showing love and affection to them, well after he explained why a crying Jeongin went out of his room .

 

But it was one of the best weeks he has ever had.

 

The guys were very accommodating, not even questioning why Jisung  suddenly  became a lot clingier towards them . And he was thankful for that because he knows that if they talked to him about it, he’d stop out of pure embarrassment.

 

He was thinking about hugging the guys when he’d return home when he heard someone clear their throat next to him.

 

Almost in a moment of De Ja Vu he expected to see Jin but in front of him was Minho, smiling a cute bunny smile.

 

“Hey thanks for coming, have you been waiting long?” the boy asked as he took the seat in front of Jisung.

 

"No, about a few minutes  possibly  ? Was the place hard to find? I suggested that I go to District 9, but I  was told  you wanted to go here.” Jisung answered not even daring to look at the boy in front of him.

 

“The place was quite easy to find actually; well I am charmed but that’s besides the point.  The thing is I also wanted to see what it was like now, considering I haven’t actually been living for at least a hundred years .” Minho answered.

 

“Yeah.” Jisung says as he scratches the back of his head thinking of what to say. “Umm… oh, yeah, I ordered some food and drinks for us. I hope you’re fine with cheesecake and hot chocolate.”

 

“Yeah, I like tasting new things, so I don’t mind,” Minho answers as he reaches for his fork to start eating.

 

 “Oh yeah, how’s it been since turning back?” Jisung asks glancing at the boy in front of him.

 

The boy smiles as he chews on his cake, “Well technology has been amazing, I was even given this box thing to message people, er what was it again ? Ah! A phone yes that’s what it was,’ the boy then produces a phone out of his pocket.

 

“Jimin told me I can use this to call you, well if I was able to get your number, so can I have it?” Minho adds as he gives Jisung his phone.

 

Jisung  is dumbfounded by  how easy it is for Minho to do such a thing, but then again, it’s understandable when considering the fact that he’s not from this century and that he wasn’t held by the same social standards .

 

He  silently  accepts the phone and types in his number. Minho smiles at him when Jisung hands back the phone.

 

Jisung was eating cheesecake thinking about what to do.  He was never into dating, so he actually doesn’t know how one  is supposed  to act in one, well he  was given  tips by the guys since each one of them were dating .

 

But the thing was they were all friends before they started dating each other.  Sure, Chan and Woojin were already together before any of them moved in, but as the others arrived the relationship within the house evolved from platonic to romantic in  just  a few weeks .

 

And he was happy his friends were also happy but  really he can’t imagine something like that to happen to him as well.

 

He  was filled  with thoughts of doubt about love yet again when the boy in front of him piped up.

 

“You should know I’m also very new to this,” The boy says while playing with his fingers.

 

Jisung finally looks at the boy because of this and sees a pretty dusting of red on the handsome boys’ cheeks.

 

Then he  was reminded  , Minho was also new to this.  The boy though loved by many never actually fell for anyone, no matter how smooth he acted they were still both novices at this .

 

Jisung gave the boy in front of him a small smile, “Well then let’s work together to learn more about how this works then.”

 

Minho gives him a wide smile, a few moments later they talk about everything and anything.

 

Jisung talks about the art that he makes,  mostly  sculptures but he also likes sketching, and talks about how Minho should see it sometime, Minho smiles at his offer and agrees .

 

Minho  on the other hand  talks about his work under Jimin, about how he knows a bit of magic now and how he actually charmed himself to not get lost and be able to always find his destination, or so he says .

 

Jisung gives him a big smile at this, he was always interested in magic, and even in moonchildren, now that he knows one, he  just  wanted to know all about them .

 

Jisung asks Minho all about moonchildren and what he’s learned from Jimin about them.

 

All Jisung ever  really  knows about moonchildren was that they  were blessed by  the king of the gods but was also blessed by all the gods  . He also knew that  in order to  be one they need all the other gods’ blessings before they  were given  the king’s one.

 

It was hard enough getting blessed by one but getting  all of  theirs was also impossible.

 

“Oh!  That’s because Jimin married the god of time,” Miho answers matter-of-fact drinking from his cup as though he  just  told Jisung how the sky was blue when the sun is out .

 

“He what now?” Jisung answered as he coughs up the cake he was trying to swallow.

 

Married to a god, and to the most elusive one at that.

 

“Yeah, they’ve been together for a while now actually, I also think that’s why he can’t age,” Minho nods as though approving everything that he says .

 

“But I can’t  really  remember much anymore though, my memory has been hazy since returning,” Minho adds shrugging his shoulders .

 

Their conversations drifts from that to what ever random things they can think of, by the time they were heading out they’ve already planned out what to do the next time they meet .

 

He realizes that him and Minho’s sense of humor match well with each other and that he had a lot of fun with the elder. And how the elder’s personality was weird for their century but still bright and bubbly.

 

Jisung thought about how he wanted to always be around the other.

 

That night Jisung sleeps in his bed smiling, thinking about the boy with his cute bunny smile, and about why such a person like him even agreed to having to leave his life in the past to find a love in the future .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that i'll just post every monday.
> 
> but i have an exam next week so let's see. (I also hope i pass the exam lol)
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, follow me on twitter @Miniminihosh
> 
> i just made that account because my non fan account twitter is just so messy.


	7. A Memory from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back.
> 
> grammar and spelling, me bad, tell me please.

A boy of only four was coloring pictures on his favorite notebook when his mother called to him, “Sungie, it’s sleepy time honey,” The woman said as she smiles lovingly at the child sleepily waddling towards her, notebook in hand.

 

“Mommy look at my pictures, I dwew you a flowew,” the child says as he gives his mother the notebook.

 

The woman looks upon the notebook as his son climbs up on his bed. She smiles at the new drawings her child has made, their sleeping cat, the apple tree near the playground he plays at, and a beautiful yellow flower.

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful honey, you’re gonna be an amazing artist when you grow up, just like your daddy,” the woman softly tells her child.

 

“Mommy, stowy?” the child pleads pouting and making his eyes look as big as he can, showing that he hasn’t heard the comment his mother has made.

 

“Sure Sungie, what story do you want? The prince and the hen? The sleepy bear? The statue of District 9? Or maybe you want to hear the story of the ogre Shrek?”

 

“Mommy noooo, want the stowy about the moon and, and his bwothews, and, and theiw family.”

 

“That story again honey? Aren’t you tired of it?” At hearing this the boy shakes his head.

 

“Well alright then, let me tell you the story of the god of the moon, or more known as the king of the gods.

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was a huge explosion, from this explosion came the God of creation, now this god had no shape or form, for centuries this God stayed like this and they thought, “It’s sad without anyone here, I think I’ll make something to talk to.”

 

So there the god formed their first creation, thus the second God was made, he was named as the god of wisdom because the creator poured all that he knew into this god and so he learned.

 

Now there were two, but the creator wasn’t satisfied with just this, they were happy to have someone to be with, but it wasn’t enough.

 

So, they made earth and everything around it. They made multiple gods to govern the different planets but still lesser in power to the first god they made.

 

And since the god of wisdom was made first, he also inherited the first planet the creator made which was Earth.

 

Though small it was full of tiny creatures and life. The god of wisdom loved all that lived in it, especially the tiny sea creatures.

 

But after a while the god of wisdom grew bored and wanted more company, so he begged the creator to make him companions.

 

And thus, the creator made him two more brothers.

 

He first made the god of time. “What does that mean?” the god of wisdom asked the creator.

 

“Child do you see how on your planet there are times when there is light but also times when there is not?”

 

The lesser god nodded at this statement.

 

“Well you see this child will be able to control that, if he wants something to happen shorter or longer, he can do so, which means he can also control when things happen,” the creator says as he gives the finishing touches.

 

Next, he made the god of health and growth, “What does that mean?” the god of wisdom asks again.

 

“Well this child will take care of all the living things in your planet. Do you see how there are times when your favorite creature seems bigger?”

 

The lesser god nodded again.

 

“This child can help those creatures grow and be healthy at all times, well that is if he were to want such a thing.

 

Both of them will help you govern this planet of yours.”

 

After finishing making both gods, he whispered into the god of wisdoms’ ears, telling him of how to create but also how to destroy.

 

“Now child, you know of everything that you need, now I must bid you farewell for I have used the last of my energy to create everything you will need to be happy and satisfied,” and with those last few words the creator left and disappeared.

 

The gods spent a lot of their time living with each other, they loved each other’s company, but they still felt as though something was missing.

 

So as the brothers were taking their rest the god of wisdom took all of what he was thought in creation and got to work.

 

He gave the being some of his wisdom, the god of time decided how long it would stay on the earth, and the god of health decided how it will love and how it will grow.

 

Thus, the first being was made. It looked, thought, and talked like them. These beings the called “Human”. And since it was in their shape and form, they decided that they can also help govern the earth.

 

They loved their creations and their creations loved them back. But they were unable to process what to call the gods since they have not the wisdom of the second god.

 

So, the humans dubbed them after the things that they see in their daily life.

 

They called the god of wisdom as the god of the moon.

 

The god of time is now the god of night and day.

 

And the god of health and growth was the god of the sun.

 

The brothers were delighted by this, so they happily agreed.

 

As the population grew so did their knowledge, and as their knowledge grew so did the emotions they felt.

 

And as time flowed the humans started fighting with each other.

 

The gods hated this, so they separated the humans from one another and tried to help each one to learn how to be together.

 

Now as the population was still manageable, they were able to give council to all of the humans.

 

And as they counseled the humans the god of the moon started to feel something more than admiration for one of his creations.

 

And as time went the god and the human fell in love. The god loved the human so much that he blessed him, thus the first moonchild became. And as they grew furthermore in love they then decided to wed, and the human thus became a god.

 

This human decided that he wanted to become the god of love and thus he became such.

 

So, he helped spread love all throughout the lands. But this also started more fights between the humans. Thus, the god was given the name of god of love and war, or the god of fairness, because as his saying was “all is fair in love and war.”

 

As the years passed the god of the sun also fell, but he fell for humans who were already in their own relationship.

 

The god was saddened by this, but he loved them enough to ask their brother to also bless them, thus they also became moonchildren.

 

Being moonchildren meant that they were different from other humans, stronger and to be feared, they were also known as people with direct connections to the gods. One can became a moonchild if a god fell in love with them even if they were aware of it or not.

 

With their direct connection came time to spend with the god, time where they fell for one another, so they decided to also get married.

 

Thus, they became the god of youth and the god of strength.

 

With the youth came beauty, so the god was also dubbed as such. And the most important strength one could have is the passion that they feel for anything they do, so the god of strength became dubbed as god of passion.

 

They lived happy lives, the three brothers and their lovers.

 

But what about the god of time? Wasn’t it about time for him to find his own love? Well you see –

* * *

 

The woman was so consumed about telling the story that she didn’t even notice that her son was already in a deep slumber.

 

So, she tucks the child in, kisses his forehead, and tells him goodnight and that she loves him very much as she leaves his room.

 

The child dreams of gods and moonchildren. Unaware of what was to happen in his life in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i did well on the exam.
> 
> this is quite a change of pace but im too lazy to slowly add lore to the story so here it is. 
> 
> this is like the longest chapter ive written and im tired, so bye.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading lols.
> 
> my brain now empty so. YEEEET!


	8. Remember when...

Jisung inhales a huge breath of air as he wakes up from his dream. He raises his hands to rub his eyes free of blur but upon touching it he feels that it was actually wet.

 

Upon realizing this he let out a huge sob.

 

He dreamt of his mother. Of the night his father had had it of her cheating.

* * *

  

He remembered how later on he woke up to screaming upon going out of his room he found his father in front of his room crying.

 

Jisung had no idea what was happening, but the older man just took the boy in his arms and cried. The whole time his father was mumbling sweet words about how it was going to be okay and how he loves Jisung so much.

 

Jisung had absolutely no idea what the man was going on about, but he always loved his father’s warm hugs. after a few minutes he fell asleep yet again from the warmth.

 

A few hours later he wakes up again in his parents’ room with his father next to him. He gets down from the bed and goes to the kitchen expecting to see his mother cooking for them.

 

But upon getting there and not seeing the woman he starts to go around their house screaming for his mother.

 

After about ten minutes of searching and turning up with nothing the boy goes to his father and tries to wake him up.

 

“Daddy! Whews mommy? She went hide. Can’t find.” The boy says as he starts to cry out.

 

His father slowly wakes up, he had dark circles and his eyes were also red and bloated. He woke up disoriented but upon hearing his sons cries he rises and takes the boy in his arms hugging him and shushing him. trying to stop him from crying too much.

 

As the boy’s cries died down the older man sets him down.

 

“Mommy is just going away for a while. She was a little tired, so she needed to rest. Don’t worry Sungie she’ll come back after she’s not tired anymore. But she said that if you were a good boy she’ll come back faster. Can you do that Sungie?” the man asks as he kneels down to be eye level to his son.

 

The boy nods and calms down. He knows that when he’s tired, he takes a rest. So maybe his mommy is just tired.

 

After that Jisung spend every day being the best son he could be. His father was still the same kind man who loves him.

 

Jisung loves his father a lot but he also loves his mother he just wants her back.

 

As days turns to weeks, and as weeks turns to years, he starts to become wary.

 

Where was his mother? Is she still tired? When will she come back?

 

After around six years of his mother not returning his father sat him down and explained everything to him.

 

That was the hardest he’s ever cried in his life. That night he cried himself to sleep in his father’s arms.

 

A few years later he learned that love was a hard choice. He loves his father, but he didn’t want to turn out like him so when he felt affection for anyone, he did his bet to stomp it out before it got worse.

 

After years of trying to avoid affection he met his match in the form of a boy named Lee Yongbok, or as the boy himself calls, Felix.

 

After that he meets more people in his life and starts to be able to truly grasp the affection of people outside of your family.

* * *

 

After a while he stops sobbing and tries to calm himself.

 

He looks at his phone to see the time but also finds that Minho sent him a text.

 

Minho _08:32_

_Good Morning Sungie! Hope you have a nice day; I’m going to District 1 today want a souvenir?_

 

Jisung smiles as he reads the text.

 

Jisung _08:49_

_Nah I’m fine, but if there’s a tine replica windmill then sure._

 

After sending the text he stands up and starts to get ready with his day.

 

Twenty minutes later he’s freshly showered and is ready to go to school.

 

He picks up his phone and sees Minho texted him an affirmative on that windmill replica. He pockets his phone and goes down to eat.

 

He sees the others in different states of wakefulness. He goes to the cupboard and start to grab a bowl for his cereal and a mug for his coffee.

 

A few minutes pass and he’s now ready to head to school, that is if he can find his best friend, bus companion, and classmate for his first class that day.

 

He goes towards Felix’s room but before he even got to knock the door opens and out comes Felix.

 

The boy smiles at him and greets him before grabbing him by the arm dragging him towards the bus.

 

Minutes later they’re at school and was about to go to their spot when they find a boy a few years older than them sitting near their spot.

 

Jisung thought back and tried to remember him but his brain came up empty,

 

So, he just thought that boy was probably new so they just sat beside him and went about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> to be honest i'm still deciding what each district is about right now i only have district 5 and 1 which is art and energy/electricity.
> 
> so imma just post this and scream about day6 cause they gone be having a comeback later and i am ready.
> 
> i fucking love park sungjin.
> 
> anyways if you have any comments and suggestions just tell me and id be happy to read them.
> 
> it also seems like this chapter in now a lot easier to read.


	9. A short talk

Well going about his day was supposed to be the plan.

 

But upon taking his seat he realized that his surroundings suddenly became quiet. 

 

He looked towards Felix, who was blabbering about that movie that he and Changbin watched the other day, and saw that the boy was frozen in place, with his mouth open.

 

Jisung looked towards the front where most of his classmates were and saw that they too were also frozen in place.

 

He heard some one clear their throat next to him so he looked and saw that his new classmate was looking at him with what could possibly be a curious gaze.

 

The man in front of him had cat-like eyes, a small button nose, and upturned mouth. He had hair as dark as the night-sky. 

 

Before Jisung even realized that he was staring the man in front of him was already speaking.

 

“Boy what’s your name?” the man says as he tilts his head questioningly, it reminded Jisung of a very confused cat.

 

“Ah. I’m Jisung, do you know what’s happed to them?” Jisung asks as he points towards his classmates.

 

“Oh. I though you were smart enough to connect the dots. Jimin bragged about you so much so I thought that it’d be easier for you to understand. But I guess not.” The man  replies with a playful smirk.

 

Upon hearing Jimin’s name uttered Jisung got even more confused. What did Minho’s guardian have anything to do with this guy? Unless…

 

“Are you the god of time?” Jisung hears himself ask before he realizes what he was saying.

 

“You actually got it, that was fast, faster than Minho at least, that child took at least a year before he actually realized who I was.”

 

“If I-I may ask what do you need me for? Sir god? God sir?” Jisung stutters out. he was a little freaked out, he was in front of one of the original gods, he was never briefed of how to act in front of one.

 

Was bowing even a custom? Does he shake hands.

 

Jisung was so deep in thought to the point of his tongue poking out of his mouth out of his concentration, that he didn’t realize when the god in front of him started to laugh.

 

“Don’t be so freaked out. It’s not like it’s your first time meeting a god, and don’t worry just call me Yoongi.” The god answers after his laughter dissipated.

 

“Yes, Yoongi sir. But I’m sorry it actually is my first-time meeting one.” Jisung replies while scratching his nape.

 

“No, from what I see from you, you’ve already met two and I’m the third god you’ve meet, well that’s only basing on the blessings you have.” Yoongi replies looking at Jisung with narrow eyes, as though he was scanning Jisung’s every nook and cranny.

 

Jisung had no clue what he was talking about, but he realized that questioning a god probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Anyways I just wanted to meet you, Minho is a very precious child and I just wanted to know if who he would fall in love with was an okay person.

 

I’m also here to tell you that all the gods want that child’s happiness so if you aren’t willing to help just tell him immediately or else.” The man finishes with a crooked smile

 

Jisung was unable to reply to this so he just looks at the man.

 

“Well we’ll see each other another time, it was destined anyway. Also please don’t tell Jimin that I scared you if he asked.” Yoongi says with a smile as he was starting to leave.

 

“Um… Yoongi? Not to be rude, but what about them?” Jisung asks before the god was able to leave.

 

“They’ll be fine don’t worry.” The god replies as he was going out the door.

 

Jisung sat there for a couple of seconds just staring at the door when suddenly the world’s noise returned.

 

“So, like the lion jumped towards them while they were singing then everyone screamed and…” Felix suddenly started talking again.

 

Jisung looked at his friend. It was obvious that the boy was unaware of what actually transpired in the few minutes that happened.

 

“Jisung? Is there something on my face? You’re kinda staring at me” Felix asks.

 

“Nah, there’s nothing it’s just the god of time kinda just talked to me.” Jisung replies blankly.

 

“An original god? Jisung you need to tell me all about them like dude that is so awesome- “Felix screams at Jisung while shaking him.

 

“Mr. Lee I do not care what awesome thing Mr.Han told you but please take a seat and quiet down.” Their professor Kim Hyuna says as she enters the room.

 

Felix instantly takes a seat and shuts himself off, the poor boy was already so afraid of how intimidating their professor was, that fear didn’t need to double.

 

Professor Kim started her lesson and Jisung went to think about what the god had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'alls i passed my exam woop!
> 
> i'm also very muc in love with EXID rn just Seo Hyerin owns my heart, so it's only obvious that they'll probably show up here in a later chapter lol.
> 
> anyways hope you had a fun time reading.
> 
> if you have any suggestion please tell me.


	10. A day in the life of Jisung

“Jisung you do know that staring at your phone like that won’t make statue boy answer.” Hyunjin says as he sits himself next to Jisung on the couch.

“I wasn’t staring at it I was  just … glancing at it. And why do you think I’m texting Minho, I could be texting anyone right now, what if it was for a project? Or what if I’m talking to Felix.” Jisung replies frowning at the boy next to him who was watching tv.

“Well he’s the only one you’ve been texting these days and the way you look at your phone it’s obvious who it is. Also, it can’t be Felix since I know he’d rather tell it to you in person than to text it.” The other answers.

Jisung had nothing to answer to that so he did what he best does when Hyunjin is being a smartass, mock him. Jisung repeats what the other had told him but in a more annoying tone.

As he does this his phone  suddenly lights up indicating a new text has  been sent . He immediately looks at it, missing the way Hyunjin rolls his eyes and shakes his head at him in disbelief.

_ Jisung 20:53 _

__

_ Like do they have specialty cheesecakes there in district 2? I know here in didstrict 5 theres some and also in yours so im curios if theres some there. _

__

_ Minho 20:59 _

__

_ Yeah, they have like lumber flavored cheesecake. _

__

_ I’m  just kidding, but they do have  numerous cheesecakes flavored with produce that can  be harvested from trees . Like nuts and such, it’s  probably common but I don’t  really know yet since I haven’t been to other districts to know. _

Jisung smiles at the text  just sent.  Minho had told him that he was exploring district 2 for today as part of his expedition that he now calls “Into the new world” . It was corny but it made Jisung smile after hearing it.

They’ve seen each other at least two more times after their first meet-up at the café and now it became almost a regular thing . They met every few days and they’d told each other about what had happened since they’ve last met.

They both decided to stay as friends for the meantime so that they would be able to know each other before starting anything else .

Well that’s what Jisung thought until Minho got hit on for the fourth time while they were sitting at the café and Jisung got annoyed and told the person that they were on a date .

The poor girl apologized to both of them going back to her friends with her face red.

Minho had laughed at his antics, but he let the other be, he knew how hard it is to  be pushed into a situation you never thought you’d be in .

Later that night Minho gave him the tiny replica windmill he had requested when the other went to District 1 .

“I’ll show you a real one next time Sungie! I promise I’ll take you there.” Minho smiled as he gave Jisung the replica.

Jisung smiled at the tiny windmill and looked at the other in front of him and nodded his head to show his agreement “Then you better .” Jisung added while turning his attention back to the replica.

The tiny windmill is now on his table in his room he was thinking about it when he noticed the fingers in front of his face.

“Earth to Jisung? Bro we’re going out to but some food for dinner do you want some?” Seungmin says as he holds onto Hyunjins back.

“Why? Where’s Chan?” Jisung replied.

“You  really didn’t hear whatever I’ve been telling you? Seungmin asks to which Jisung shakes his head in reply.

“Well he still has a lot of work and won’t be able to cook dinner, so he told us to buy food because he didn’t  really trust Woojin to buy anything that’s actually not chicken .” Seungmin explains.

“So, you coming or what?” Hyunjin adds.

“Yeah sure I’ll go  just let me get my coat and wallet, also we’re buying chicken out of spite, right?” Jisung asks Seungmin.

“You best believe I’m going to, like why does he even trust this family to not get chicken when allowed to do  just that. He makes no sense.” Seungmin replies shaking hi head in disbelief.

Jisung chuckles at the boy as he trudges up the stairs to go to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a little late i ended up sleeping after the long day i just had.
> 
> anygays this is quite short and im sorry about that but y'know im starting to get busy because of classes so im sorry if i wont be able to upload properly.


	11. Something to show

Jisung was listening in class when he felt his phone vibrate.

He knew who texted him but was it really worth risking the chance of being scolded by his professor Kim?

A few more minutes pasts before he couldn’t bear it anymore. He stops trying to listen to the lesson about the imagery shown by the media and how it affects society, or whatever Professor Kim was teaching by showing them pictures of barely dressed women on screen.

He slowly glanced down towards his phone which he has now hidden behind his book.

_ Minho 9:32 _

_ Hey Sungie, are you busy later?  _

_ Jisung 9:39 _

_ Not really _

_ Just some papers I need to finish, but they aren’t due yet anyway _

_ Y? _

After answering Jisung turns his phone off and looks at the board in front and is surprised to see his professors’ picture also on screen. She was wearing very revealing clothes that leaves almost nothing to the imagination.

“As you can see here. This photo shows me dressing like a slut. Yes, I know what I said, I see no point in slut-shaming people, we should be allowed to wear what we want.

Anyway, as I’ve been telling all of you. If you were to see this lady on the street what would you think of her?” the teacher in front asks

“Ma’am I’d think that she was absolutely beautiful, and I would like to have her number.” Someone from the back answers.

“Hyojong you are not my student so could you not. I am aware that the university is very lax in letting you in here since you are an alumnus, but I will not hesitate to kick you out.” The professor retorts but it was obvious that she was blushing and trying to hide her smile.

The class laughs at this since they were used to Hyojong doing this. He was like the class’ big brother who sometimes went to their class to watch his girlfriend work.

And to be truthful the class liked him being there because Professor Kim seemed to dial down her sass and overall intimidating aura by being obviously flustered by everything her boyfriend does.

It was while his professor was trying to get the class to return to peace when Jisung’s phone vibrated again.

Jisung immediately looks at it since everyone was preoccupied.

_ Minho 9:42 _

_ I wanted to show you something. It’s at district 9 though. I know you don’t have class tomorrow so you can just stay over right. If that’s fine with you? _

_ Jisung 9:43 _

_ Absolutely, I’ll be there maybe around 5 pm? _

Once Jisung receives an affirmative he looks back towards the front of the class to see his professor looking at him.

“Mr.Han, either your table is really interesting for you to not notice me calling you or you’re talking to someone on your phone.” The Female in front gives him a threatening smile while walking towards him and showing him her hand.

Jisung knew what she wanted so he groaned and gave her his phone. “You know the rules you can get this back after class.” She tells him as she returns to the front of the class and deposits his phone on the table.

* * *

“Poor Sungie. Having to stay back after class.” Minho says before he snickers for the third time after Jisung told him what had happened to him.

“Hey, you’re at fault for this! Now I have to make a sketch about the lesson.” Jisung frowns.

“Well at least you’re going to make art, also why art anyway don’t they usually make you make papers or something?”

“Ms. Kim doesn’t believe in that, she says that ‘it’s useless to make students make things that aren’t even their specialty’, so she gives you something that is connected to your major. And since I study at an arts college it’s not that hard to see that.” Jisung shrugs as he says this.

“Anyway, how far is it anyway? We’ve been walking for like an hour now.” Jisung adds.

“We’ve been walking for thirty minutes Jisung, your generation and your dislike for physical activity,” Minho says while shaking his head. “We’re almost there anyway so don’t worry your cute butt about it,” The boy finishes with a smile.

They were in the forest of district 9, walking down an old beaten path to gods know-where.

After about a few more minutes of walking Minho suddenly stopped which caused Jisung to collide with the boys back.

“We’re here” Minho says as he showcases the lush view in front of him to Jisung.

Jisung’s eyes widened, the place looked like it came right out of a fairy tale. It was a beautiful field, and, in the middle, there was a huge tree that he doesn’t know of what species.

“This Jisung, is my secret hideout.” Minho tells him with a huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't slut shame kids, in this household we don't judge.
> 
> lols im sorry ive only just posted this, i forgot because i have no concept of time.
> 
> anygays i love jihyo and though i may not stan daniel i still agree very much.
> 
> also Hyuna a queen but i love how cute her and Hyojong is. also i dont know if a school allows that, i know for a fact mine does but idk if a prof would want their s/o to go to their classes.
> 
> school has finally started its just good that i only have 4 days of class so thats something.
> 
> Well thanks for reading, comments give me life, well if you want to at least im not forcing you... unless?
> 
> also follow me one twt cowards i want friends. dm me if you want them cyber friends are something ive always wanted you know.


	12. The spot

 

They were lounging around in the blanket they brought with Minho trying to sleep and Jisung painting their surroundings .

 

 

 

It was their second time at Minho’s favorite place or as Jisung dubbed it “The Spot”, the younger one begged the elder to let him come back because he wanted to capture the beauty in his art .

 

 

 

‘It  really  is beautiful’ Jisung thought while looking up at the giant tree they were resting under.  Its foliage being able to give them  just  the right amount of shade so that it wasn’t hot, but they could still feel some of the sun’s rays land on them .

 

 

 

The last time they went here it was almost nearing night, so they were only able to stay for an hour before it got too dark to hike the whole way back . This time they went before the sun rose so that they could spend more time at the spot.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Minho?” Jisung  softly  whispers, testing if the elder was already asleep or not.

 

 

 

He hears a soft “Hmm,” which indicates that the other was in fact still awake.

 

 

 

“I know I asked this the last time but how did you find this place?” Jisung did in fact ask but Minho  just  told him to guess and the whole time the other was unable to guess  correctly .

 

 

 

“Well, Jimin showed it to me.” Minho answered  simply .

 

 

 

“Then how did Jimin find this place?”

 

 

 

“Well he used to live here.”

 

 

 

“He lived here? Like here in the forest here?”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sungie here.”

 

 

 

“How?”

 

 

 

“He  just  did.”

 

 

 

“Minho stop it.  Just  tell me the story please!”

 

 

 

“But Sungie I wanna sleep,” The older says as he throws his arms around in a mock tantrum.

 

 

 

“Minho please!” Jisung pleads looking at the elder with puppy dog eyes.

 

 

 

The other looks at him and sighs showing his defeat. He sits up next to Jisung and looks at his painting.

 

 

 

“Well you know how Jimin is like at least a few centuries old right?” Jisung nods at this.

 

 

 

“He told me that when he was younger this place used to be like a shrine to the god of time or Yoongi. And his family was the caretakers of the shrine  I think ?” The elder scratches his head at this.

 

 

 

“Hey, I thought you knew the story?” Jisung pouts.

 

 

 

“Jisung I’ve  been frozen  for at least a hundred years, I’m sorry if my memory isn’t as good as it was before,” the elder says with a sarcastic tone . “Do you want me to continue?” The younger nods at this.

 

 

 

“Anyway, he told me that in his age people didn’t like the god because at the time he was also given the title of ‘god of death’ because you know he controlled the flow of one’s life which meant that he could also control their death .

 

 

 

So, the people tried to burn the shrine, because they didn’t want to pray to a god that wanted them dead.”

 

 

 

“Why in the world would they try to fight a god that’s almost a death wish,” Jisung supplies remembering the god himself and how afraid he felt upon meeting the man himself .

 

 

 

“Yeah I know. Well as I said they tried to burn the shrine, and burn it did, with everyone inside of it.

 

 

 

But little did they know that at the time Yoongi was actually at the shrine because the god was there watching over the human that he had fallen in love with .

 

 

 

So Yoongi did all he can to save the human he loved and dealt with the ones that committed the crime, Jimin never told me what Yoongi did, anyway the humans  were dealt  with, but Jimin was the only survivor left from the fire and he  was devastated .

 

 

 

He asked the god to turn back time, but the god was powerless to do so, because as you know his strength came from the people that worshipped them, and Yoongi had  just  a few shrines and followers left so he wasn’t strong enough to do so .

 

 

 

So, for a long time Jimin despaired but as time flowed, he also started to fall for the god.  And after a while they had there wedding here and as they  were wed  the place that had been burnt to ashes became this beautiful land .

 

 

 

And because of that this place is special to both Jimin and Yoongi, this spot is actually protected by their power so that it could have the peace it deserved” Minho ends looking at the animals running around the place .

 

 

 

“What happened to him was terrible, how is it that he was able to be as trusting to others right now?” Jisung asked with unshed tears in his eyes.

 

 

 

“Well as Jimin did say, time heals all, but he was thankful for the fire, because if it hadn’t happened, he would have never met Yoongi because the god was actually too shy to try to show himself on his own .” Minho says with a smile.

 

 

 

“At least something good came out of a tragedy,” Jisung says as he wipes his eyes.

 

 

 

“Yeah, well without that happening I would have never met Jimin, and if I never met him, I would have never met you.” The other says while looking at the other.  “I’m happy to have met you Jisung, I  really  am, and that I love you with all my heart, you don’t need to give me an answer right now but please know that I love  all of  you .”

 

 

 

Upon hearing this Jisung starts to cry, he wants to tell the elder of his feelings, but he couldn’t get it out,  maybe  another time Jisung thought, so he  just  hugged the other as an answer .

 

 

 

And there they were hugging each other in the place another couple fell in love in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had drank too much juice that the whole time i was writing this i needed to pee but i didn't want my flow interrupted so i just finished it before i peed lol.
> 
> anyways if anyone cried, though i doubt anyone would lol, please tell me.
> 
> also park sungjin is a man that i love very much, why am i telling y'all, i just want to lol.
> 
> also "hi Dan musta sulat ko lol?" and to the others that can read that "Kayo musta rin? Sabihin nyo namn sakin musta kayo? musta rin sulat ko?" 
> 
> y'all comment, subscribe, hit the like button jk. but really tho comments make me feel warm.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, hope to see you next week.


	13. Mornings

It became their habit that after they had gone to ‘the spot’ that Jisung would spend the night at Minho and Jimin’s place, and sleep in Minho’s bed .

At first Jisung was a little unsure about sleeping in the other’s bed but upon seeing it again he then realized that it was a queen and they’d be able to fit  properly and if they won’t move around too much, they won’t even touch .

Which was impossible because Minho snuggles up to anything, he finds on his bed especially when asleep . Jisung had woken up  numerous times with Minho cuddling him.

And Jisung loved it. Which explains why the boy  was annoyed that he woke up without anyone next to him.

He had slept over a few times already and each time he woke earlier than Minho which he found as a blessing because he  was allowed to gaze at the other as much as he wants .

Jisung loved looking at the elder especially in the morning light, it also made him realize how much he wants to wake up to this sight every day . 

He still hasn’t told the elder about how he feels, and he  really doesn’t know when because he hasn’t had the perfect time to tell him . but Jisung had also decided that he’d tell the other on his end of year showcase, where his art would  be shown to everyone.

He  was excited to say the least. He wanted to show the people that mattered to him his art and passion.

* * *

  


A few minutes after waking up Jisung decided to go to the kitchen and find whatever food was there.

On the days that he slept over Jimin wasn’t  normally there, so he  was used to having the whole house only to themselves.

But upon going down the stairs did he realize that they were not at all alone.  There on the couch were two people cuddling, and upon closer inspection it was actually Jimin and Yoongi .

It was only Jisung’s second time seeing the god, and it  really is mind-blowing especially since the last time he saw the other he looked terrifying enough for him to want to run but looking at him now it you wouldn’t even be able to tell .

The god  was cuddled up to Jimin. He looked like a cat snuggling up to his human. Jisung was gazing at them when he felt eyes on him. He then realized that Jimin was actually staring at him.

“Hey Jisung, since when were you up?” The elder asked him, as he rearranged himself on the couch which made Yoongi give an annoyed huff.

“ Just a little while ago, I was actually looking for Minho, did you see him?”  Jisung replies as he goes down the stairs, he peaks at the kitchen to see if the elder was there since he tended to cook  at this time of day .

“Oh no, he woke up early and he saw me before I was going to leave, so I had him do a job because why not?” Jimin replies while patting Yoongi’s head.

“Oh, I forgot, this is Yoongi, my husband.” Jimin adds as he smiles at the man he was cuddling.

“I’ve umm… actually already met him before,” Jisung says as he goes to drink a glass of water.

At this he sees Jimin look towards the man that was snuggling up to him. it was obvious that he didn’t know this from how the other man was avoiding his eyes.

“Yoongi, what does Jisung mean by him meeting you before?”

“Uh. Well. About that. Umm… we  just talked?” Yoongi replied while still avoiding the other’s eyes.

“Sure Yoons. You threatened him, didn’t you?” at this the god bowed his head in defeat.

“Well I don’t mind but please don’t do that, or else Minho will be mad, you do know that Jisung is special to him what would you do if Minho gets mad at you ?” Upon hearing this the god whimpers  sadly .

“I’m sorry Jisung, the gods are  really protective of Minho, they took care of him when I became his guardian so they’re all very protective of him, especially Yoons here, he treats Minho like his own .” Jimin replies as he hugs the god and whispers soothing words in his ear.

“Well I don’t mind it, what ever other would do is what they want to do, what’s important is I can stay with Minho.” Jisung replies as he sits at the free seat near the couch.

Jimin smiles upon hearing those words, Yoongi whispers something to him and he nods, Jimin was about to speak when in came Minho with a girl beside him .

“Jimin I brought her along,” Minho says as he nears them.

“Oh, very nice, now then we’ll take our leave,” Jimin says as he stands up and pulls Yoongi with him out of the house with the girl on their tail .

“What was that about?” Jisung asks the elder.

“Nothing,  just a favor from Jimin, anyway pancakes?” Minho asks as he goes towards the kitchen.

Jisung nods.

“Oh, also I’m sorry you weren’t able to watch me since I woke up earlier than you,” Minho says with a smirk.

“Hey how do you know that?” Jisung asks.

But Minho  just laughs and continues to pull out ingredients for their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> i've been crying for the last few hour cause i've only just started stanning EXID then i found out about how some of the members left and all that. and i'm just really sad, i really do love them and ugh.
> 
> anyways i was a bit lazy in writing so here's some filler with soft yoongi, also who could that girl be *gasp* just joking i havent decided yet lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see ya next week.


	14. Peaceful Times?

“Minho?” Jisung asks as he dries the dishes they just ate out of.

“Hmm…” The elder answers as he hands Jisung the plate that he just washed.

“You don’t need to answer this if you don’t want to, it’s just that I’m curious but you don’t have to tel-“ 

“Sungie I’ll answer if I want to, so stop worrying your cute butt over it.” Minho says casually interrupting Jisung’s nervous ramble.

Jisung pouts but talks anyway, “Well I just wanted to ask, why, you know, you decided to, well for the lack of a better term, leave your past life to be here?” _with me_ Jisung thought but he didn’t voice it out.

“Well there was nothing left for me then and besides I couldn’t really live with Jimin if I didn’t leave,”

“I actually kind of just remembered but I was meaning to ask, why did you want to stay over here? I mean why leave your life in the past to be here?” _with me_ Jisung added in his mind but he didn’t say it the thought was already there.

“Well I never really had a family, like sure the other kids I was with in the orphanage were kind of like my family, but they were getting adopted as time went by, and I didn’t want to be left alone,” 

“What do you mean by that? I thought Jimin adopted you?” Jisung asks as he looks at the other.

“Well I kind of forced Jimin to adopt me by befriending Yoongi till also Yoongi also asked to adopt me, but I was around sixteen by that time, it took me ages until someone adopted me,” Minho answers.

“But it’s also kind of my fault why no one adopted me, I met Jimin when I was five and went to him anytime I was free and pleaded with him to take me as an apprentice.

And for some reason he actually did, and he thought me everything I know after that. But because I was always away, whenever there were adopters I was never there, so I ended up being the longest staying orphan at the place. But it all worked out since I have a loving family now,” He adds with a fond smile.

“But why did you leave your life? Is love really that worth it?” Jisung only realizes what he asked after he had said it.

The other chuckles “Well it is, but I wanted to _leave_ because I didn’t really have much of a life before.”

“What do you mean by that?” Asks the younger with a frown.

“As I mentioned, all my life I’ve been an orphan and an apprentice, nothing else really interested me, so I was just bored of life, and after finding out I can’t combat that boredom with loving someone I thought why not?” Minho explains as he finishes with cleaning all the dishes.

Jisung looks at the other and thought that it was best to just leave it at that.

They spent the day cuddling up on the couch and watching movies, until Jisung had to leave because the other guys were blowing his phone up with text.

Minho walked Jisung till the station, still talking the whole time.

“You should really visit us next time, the guys would like that,” Jisung says with a reassuring smile.

“Sure, next time Sungie,” The elder says with a smile.

They say there goodbyes and leave for home.

* * *

Jisung was sketching his surroundings, trying to think up of what to make for his final project.

It had to be amazing, and beautiful. He was soon to graduate, and this was his biggest exhibit yet. And most importantly Minho was going to be there, he needed the other to see how cool he actually was.

That was why he was currently in their secret spot in District 9. He didn’t tell Minho he was there because the other was still going around every district.

He found the spot beautiful and he wanted to capture its beauty.

He was looking around when a bunny suddenly came out of nowhere, it was hopping around near him where there were flowers on the ground. He was watching it play when a squirrel also came along, they started chasing each other under the tree.

Jisung was smiling just looking at them when suddenly a tiger came looming out of the forest.

His heart stopped.

He didn’t know how to fight a tiger. He wasn’t ready to die; he hasn’t even told Minho his feelings yet. He didn’t want to die with regrets.

Then suddenly the two small creatures were racing towards the tiger.

It felt like Jisung’s heart did a 360 flip because it was going wild. There was no chance those small creatures would survive a tiger.

He stood up and ran to the small creatures to scoop them up in his arms, the bunny on his right, the squirrel on his left, and hopefully save them from the huge beast.

Maybe the gods would bless him cause in his last moments he was helping others.

He was ready for the tiger to pounce at him and eat him, but it never came.

Instead he felt hands on him shaking him.

“Tae, I think you scared him to death.,” A voice to his right said.

“No, I didn’t, I swear, please don’t tell Yoons about this,” A voice near his head, Tae probably, says.

“Kook stop scaring him, besides he’s alive and breathing, probably just fainted or something,” A voice to his left says.

“Dude open your eyes the young ones think you’re actually dead you know.” The man on his left says as he was being shook again.

Jisung slowly opens his eyes and sees the people around him.

“Hey there! How are you?” says the squirrel he had picked up.

“Oh, he actually is fine,” says the bunny to his right.

“That’s good, now I don’t need to worry,” says the tiger near his head.

That was the last thing Jisung witnessed before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i'm finally back. how're yah.
> 
> sorry it took a while.
> 
> the semesters finally done and i have all the time now, so i'll try finishing it all before school starts again.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading.
> 
> You can find me here on  twitter
> 
> Anyways, i leave for comments so if you have any then please.
> 
> Also if you just need someone to talk to im all ears.


	15. Winter Bear

Humming could be heard all throughout the clearing. It was a song about bears and them hibernating in winter, or that was what Jisung had remembered of it. Last he heard it actually being sung was around sixteen years ago when his mother was still with them.

Jisung was still thinking of his past when about seven or so origami bears were deposited onto his lap.

He looked up and locked eyes with the guy who introduced himself as Jungkook. “I’ve always liked this song, ever since I first heard it, what about you?” the guy says as he sits next to Jisung.

“Yeah me too, I guess,” Jisung answers with a shrug as he picks up the bears on his lap.

* * *

H e had awoken just a few minutes ago with three guys panicking about thinking about what they needed to do.

Jisung had stared at the three who for some reason had animal parts to their bodies. Each one of them had parts of the animals that he had just seen before blacking out. As the guys notice that Jisung was in fact fine they stopped panicking and apologized profusely for the scare that they gave him.

They had explained what they were, _gods_ they said. Jisung wasn’t really surprised by the answer, considering all he has been through for the past few months, he just shrugged and accepted it.

The others were surprised with his reaction, but they didn’t really mind it.

The bunny had told him his name right off the bat, while the others just gave him what seemed to be nicknames, the squirrel was ‘Hobi’ and the tiger was ‘Tae’.

They had talked to him about what he was doing in the clearing and how he’d get there. Jisung had explained that Minho had told him about it. And upon hearing the elders name they heaved a sigh of relief.

They explained that the spot was actually an important place to the gods thus it was inaccessible to normal humans, so they were surprised to see Jisung actually faint from seeing them, they had thought it was just one of the others that decided to shapeshift.

* * *

At first the thought of meeting gods had shocked him, but now he really didn’t care much anymore, they were kind people who just wanted to live a happy life, well that was what he got from the three he was with currently.

After Jungkook had given him the bears he had told him how they met Hobi, how at first, they thought that he was just a happy guy but soon they realized that he was really lonely, longing for someone else to love. Meeting him numerous times made Jungkook and Tae realize that they needed and wanted Hobi in their life, he gave them joy and vice-versa. And after that they had confessed to one another and now they’ve been together for longer than most civilizations had lasted.

The whole time Jungkook told his tale he was looking at the two others with a soft look to his eyes and a smile on his face. The feelings he had for the two were as clear as day and it just made something hurt inside of Jisung.

His mother used to look at him like that, full of love and compassion, he wonders how she was. He wanted to know why she left, and maybe then he’d finally be at peace with his heart and be able to commit to Minho.

“I hope I find a love like yours,” Jisung says softly.

“Don’t worry you will,” the god answers him.

As the sun was about to set the three had decided to leave the clearing, they asked Jisung if they wanted to have him teleported to his destination, but he had declined, saying that he wanted to walk and think about things.

The gods gave their goodbyes and went on their merry way.

As Jisung headed home he decided to contact his old man and go to his childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been awhile.
> 
> sorry for the short update but i had a bit of a problem here so sorry about that.
> 
> anyways happy holidays hope you have a good one.
> 
> Comments make me happy, so if you have anything to say please tell me.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's mah Twitter  
> if y'all wann be friends hit me up.


End file.
